Goodbye
by samashhh
Summary: ...And you told me how you're feeling but I don't believe it's true anymore." Rose has just gotten out of a horrible relationship, she wasn't expecting a heartfelt confession from one Scorpius Malfoy, who just so happens to be her best friend. RWSM


**Goodbye**

**For the 'Be Inspired' Challenge by TheEmpress**

They told me to stay away from him, I should have listened. Not only do I feel distraught and it feels like every bone in my body is frail and broken but I can't stop the tears streaming down my face. It was stupid of me to fall for his lies. How would I have known it to be truth? I can imagine him as he walks the halls of Hogwarts as if nothing had happened between us. But that's what guys do right? They don't want to come to terms with their feelings so they do the most typical male thing to do; pretend they don't care. I don't know what hurts more, the fact that he doesn't care or that he used me for his own personal gain. Sure, I had red hair and freckles and my uncle just happens to be Harry Bloody Potter, but is that any way to use someone? Is it because of my celebrity status?

I'm a quiet person and I generally like to keep to myself. I like to read, but I'm an avid fan of Quidditch, although I'm not very good on a broom. My brother on the other hand, is a pro, star keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I was kind of shocked when I was sorted in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, although my parents were still pleased as long as I hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. At the time, I thought there was nothing wrong with that house, sure it had been slightly prejudice during my parents time, but it didn't mean it was like that now. After all Albus had been sorted into Slytherin and Uncle Harry hadn't been too upset by it. My first real friend had been someone I never expected.

He just happened to be in the same compartment as my cousin and I. Every cabin had been full and he was just sitting there, so what had been the harm if we introduced ourselves.

"I hope you don't mind, but everywhere else is full. Can we sit?" I asked.

He looked up from his book that he had been reading. He had given this look, and I wasn't sure what it meant. "I suppose so."

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter, you are?"

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

It was just like that, friends we were. I knew I was nervous about the sorting but Albus looked like he was going to cry, James, his brother had been taunting him non-stop about him being a Slytherin and how no one would like him. I'm not exactly fond of James myself but what can I do, we are cousins after all.

I remember standing there next to Scorpius and Albus waiting to be called by our names. Scorpius went first, and I knew he'd be sorted into Slytherin, and he knew it too cause he had a smug look upon his face once the sorting hat was off his head. Albus went next and he was sorted into Slytherin after all. At first no one had clapped at the Slytherin table, they all were too shocked. A Potter, a Slytherin? It was truly unthinkable, but in the end Scorpius was the one to stand and clap for him which in turn, the rest of the hall proceeded to clap as well.

When I sat myself on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. I wasn't sure what to think, how does a talking hat proceed to tell you what house you'll be in for the rest of your schooling years? The sorting hat didn't say much except for that I showed much bravery, but that I just didn't possess enough of it and in turn was sorted into Ravenclaw. Not that I minded much, Ravenclaw was a great house.

Somehow, in our fifth year, something had changed. Albus was dating some girl but he was secretly hiding her identity, neither of us knew her name or house. Scorpius was dating another fellow Slytherin whereas I was all alone. I had dated Damon Saltsman, a fellow Slytherin. I thought he was nice and sweet. He took me on dates in Hogsmeade and we used to always sneak into the Astronomy Tower to snog, which was always nice. It had been two months and everything seemed to change.

He always seemed to be around other girls, which at the time was fine with me. I was his girlfriend and I wasn't opposed to him having girls who were strictly friends. But then he stopped asking me out, stopped sending me notes through class. I could see the looks he gave other girls, where he'd brush their hair behind their ear or a hand on the shoulder. Maybe there was something wrong with the way I looked, or my wardrobe. I knew I didn't have the best fashion sense, but I didn't dress horribly.

As far as I could tell, there was nothing wrong with me, I had red curly hair and bright blue eyes and my friends would repeatedly tell me that boys just loved me.

Then just like that it was over. He had asked me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower, which I gladly accepted. He'd been avoiding me for a week. When I got there, I was a little early. I saw a couple kissing in a corner, which I thought nothing of. It happened far more than I could count in the Astronomy Tower. That was until I heard the girl's voice, "Oh Damon, when is Rose supposed to show up, I'd rather have you all to myself right now."

"Don't worry, it will be quick and painless and we can definitely get back to this." The guy said before kissing said girl.

I didn't recognize the girl, but I definitely knew the guy, he was my supposed faithful boyfriend. I didn't want to face him, not after I witnessed his betrayal. I would not meet him, not like this.

I tried to figure it how I had messed this up, how I messed it up so horribly that Damon had chosen to cheat, to lie. I had no idea how long it had been going on. I had almost thought he'd been the one, but it seemed I was wrong. It took me awhile to get over him and I haven't spoken to him since and I don't plan to ever again. It doesn't help that I see him in class, with a different girl almost every day. What bothered me most was the fact that he just didn't care that he'd broken my heart, that he didn't care that he was dating four different girls a week.

My friends would tell me that he was a git and I should just get back out there and start dating someone else. Maybe they just didn't get it, they never had relationship problems, they would tell me it would happen, that someone would come along. If that was the case then how was it that I didn't have a boyfriend by now? Once I finally decided to start dating again, Albus had been overly protected of me.

I just hadn't understood why Scorpius had acted like he did, and he never approved of anyone that I had dated since Damon. It had been odd cause ever since the breakup, Scorpius refused to speak to me, or he was doing a very good job of avoiding me. He had barely talked to me that year. Was it fair that he could date anyone he pleased whereas if I decided to date someone, I had to have his permission? He wasn't my father, nor a brother, he was my best friend. It was time I had confronted him.

He was in the library when I found him. He had his arms around some girl; I'd seen a couple of times in the Great Hall but never spoken too. He had his books out and about on the table but he and I both knew he was hardly studying. I cleared my throat to get his attention, but neither of them noticed my presence.

"Scorpius." I announced. Finally he looked up and noticed me standing there. He didn't say a word but did drop his arm from around the girl. "Do you mind if we talk for a bit?" I asked him.

He looked as though he was going to say something when the girl spoke up. "If you hadn't noticed Scorpius is a little busy at the moment, maybe you could come back later?" She had asked me sweetly, although I knew it was fake, she just wanted me gone. I didn't even know her, barely remembered her name but I knew I didn't like her already. I had hoped that the girl Scorpius was supposedly dating wasn't letting her make all the decisions for him.

"It will only take a minute Tiffany." Ah, that was her name, what kind of name was Tiffany anyhow? I didn't like feeling judged by other people so I always told myself I wouldn't do the same yet here I am judging this Tiffany girl when I know I shouldn't. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't see their relationship lasting, maybe it was selfish of me but I could tell they weren't right for each other. I wasn't jealous of what they had, because they had nothing. They didn't even have anything in common and from the looks Scorpius was giving the girl, I'd say he didn't really like her at all. So why was he with her, I had no idea and I didn't want to know. Whatever Scorpius did in his free time was his business and I didn't care. Did I?

Finally after it seemed like hours that I had been waiting to talk to Scorpius, the girl finally finished her protesting and left the library without her books. I of course assumed that Scorpius would be the gentlemen that he was and bring them back to her. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"You," I answered. I know it wasn't the way to talk about this, but how did I start a conversation like this. I shouldn't have to confront my best friend on why he was avoiding me, sometimes blokes liked to be by themselves and hang out with other guys. I of course, had no problem with that but Albus made plenty of time to talk to me and he had his Quidditch to worry about. Scorpius on the other hand had no excuse, if it was because of his 'girlfriend' than that seems really selfish of her and Scorpius should know better than to choose between friends and relationships. To think I knew someone and then they suddenly become someone completely different, it made it seem like I didn't know them at all.

"Me? What's going on Rose?"

"I could ask you the same question, I realised I must not be that important to you since you've been spending all your precious time with _Tiffany_."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Oh it seemed he was going to play the innocent card, pretend as nothing was wrong. Was it wrong that I wanted to spend time with my best friend? Was it a crime?

"Think Scorpius, were in February now, and I believe we haven't have a decent normal conversation in about _four months_. Other than the pass in the hall and you and Albus asking to copy my notes in Transfiguration, we barely talk and I want to know why."

"Nothing's changed Rose, we talk all the time. I don't know where you're getting this idea that we don't spend time together."

I didn't know why he was lying to me, something must have happened and he wasn't telling me. Was he scared that I wouldn't like him anymore? We didn't hide any secrets from each other, why was he doing this? "Scorpius, please talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"Fine, you want to know the truth, I'll tell you." He seemed angry all of a sudden and I wasn't sure if it was because of me or of the situation. I could tell he didn't want to tell me, but I forced it out of him.

"I can't see you, I can't talk to you, I can't be near you and it kills me."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, perplexed. I didn't understand, why couldn't he see me?

"I don't have a choice Rose, don't you get it? I'm a Malfoy, my Father and Grandfather were Death Eaters. We're not supposed to be friends. I'm supposed to hate you."

"That was in the past, it's different now." I tried to explain to him but he cut me off.

"It's exactly the same, we can't make this work. We can't be friends anymore. I don't want too, but I have to."

"Why?" I could feel a tear slipping down my face as I brushed it away quickly. I didn't want my friendship ending because of people that were still prejudiced. What did it matter anymore, who did care if we were friends?

"My Grandfather forbade me too, he hates your family and when we were younger he let it slide that we were friends and now-"

"What's exactly changed Scorpius?" I interrupted, trying to understand his reasoning behind us not being friends anymore.

"He let it slide that we were friends when we were younger because he thought me naïve and he knew I wouldn't make any decisions without my Father's and Grandfather's approval. Everything's changed now because I, just don't see you the same way anymore."

I didn't get it, what did Scorpius mean by he didn't see me the same way anymore? Were we not friends anymore? I didn't think anything had changed other than the fact that we stopped talking. "Scorpius, you're not making any sense."

"You just don't get it Rose, I love you okay." He looked angry and I just didn't understand why, why was he angry? I felt bad that I didn't understand what he was trying to say but guys were never one to talk about their feelings and I could see why, they just weren't good at it.

"I love you too."

"Rose, I don't just love you, I'm _in love_ with you. Do you get it now?"

His words just hit me like a bullet, it made perfect sense on why he was so distant and the glares he gave to every guy I had dated. It made sense but it was taking awhile to comprehend that my best friend of five years was in love with me. I didn't know how to respond or how to react. I obviously couldn't say it back to him because I had never felt that way towards him in the slightest. Looking at him now though, maybe something had changed between us that I was simply obvious too. Scorpius looked different somehow, and I suddenly had an urge to kiss him. I shouldn't want to kiss him considering we've been friends since first year. Why did things have to change between us?

Scorpius looked embarrassed and had turned to grab his stuff from the table. He wanted to leave, and never speak of this conversation but we clearly had more things to talk about. Before I could say another word, he left the library.

**XXX**

Scorpius avoided me for a week, every time I tried to get his attention, he would simply ignore me and leave the room. Every time I tried owling, he would send the letter back unopened. I didn't know how to get through to him. He was always surrounded by other people whether they were his friends or his 'girlfriends'. I hated the fact that he paraded them in front of me like our conversation didn't mean anything, like it didn't matter. I knew it was a self mechanism; he was trying to pretend like nothing had happened when we both clearly knew that everything had changed. Albus had tried talking to Scorpius a few times but he always got a one worded answer.

"Don't you think you're holding your fork there a little too tight there Rose?" One of my closest friend Charlotte Summers was saying. I hadn't realized I've been staring at the Slytherin table for the most of lunch and I suppose, I wasn't really paying attention to anything else.

"Sorry Charlotte, I've just been a little distracted."

"You've been distracted a lot lately, what's going on?"

I decided to be honest with her, normally I would have kept this to myself but I couldn't do that to her. She's been there for me for everything. "It's just something Scorpius said. I'm still trying to process it through my head, I just can't believe it."

"You're not making much sense Rose."

"Scorpius told me he loved me."

"Okay, so what exactly is the problem? You're best friends, there's nothing wrong with saying that you love someone platonic."

"It's not that he said he loved me, he said that he was in love with me. As in he has romantic feelings for me."

"Okay." That was all my best friend said, what did she mean? Could she not see that this was a problem?

"What do you mean okay?"

"Well it's not as if he's been hiding his feelings Rose, you just never noticed. Scorpius has probably been in love with you since third year. I was surprised he even told you."

"So everyone knows except me? How did you know?"

"You do remember I went out with Scorpius last year remember? I know cause he was never really into dating me; he was always staring at you. I of course, don't hold anything against you but it was a little disconcerting that he loved you but was dating me at the time. Nobody knows except for me, Scorpius and I believe that Albus knows as well."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked her, I of course did know that Charlotte had dated Scorpius for two months before they called it quits. She had never really told me the reason behind the breakup though.

"Well now that you know that he loves you, maybe you should think about whether or not if you even like him that way. If not, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"I know I've thought about it, I mean since he told me I thought about kissing him and I suddenly find myself attracted to him but I don't love him like that."

"Ask him to go out with you and see what happens. You've got to take a chance Rose, just because you're best friends doesn't mean it couldn't happen. I mean your parents for instance were best friends before they were anything more."

It was true, everything Charlotte said. My parents were technically a perfect example of what was happening between me and Scorpius. Although they were in the middle of a war, so I hardly could say it was exactly the same. "Maybe I'll owl my mum to see what she thinks."

"That's probably a good idea; she'll know a lot more about this than I would."

"I'm scared Charlotte." I told her. I had been hurt by Damon deeply, could I really take a chance on Scorpius to do the same? I knew he was different then Damon, I had known him longer. The problem was that he had dated a lot of girls which meant more experience, why would he want someone like me?

"You know he's not Damon, he would never do that to you."

"How do you know? I thought Damon wasn't like that and it turned out all wrong."

"It's because you trust Scorpius, you're going to have to let your heart go Rose, if you don't take a chance on him, how do you really know that it won't be something worthwhile?"

"When did you get so wise?" I asked with a laugh, my friend sometimes was very odd at times.

"I've always been wise, how do you think I was sorted into Ravenclaw? In the meantime, I have to go."

Caught up the conversation, I hadn't noticed lunch was over and as it was a Hogsmeade weekend, there was no need to rush as we didn't have classes. "Where are you going?"

"Well I do have a date to get too, see what happens when you're caught up in your own world, you lose track of everything else."

I had known she was dating someone but she had never told me who. Was she ashamed? Did she think I wouldn't like him or something? "Are you planning on telling me who you're dating, it's been three weeks already!"

"Fine, but promise you won't get mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Cause he's kind of related to you."

"You're not dating my brother are you? I'm pretty sure dating a thirteen year old would be a little odd to most people."

"No it's not your brother, its Albus."

It took about five seconds for the news to sink in. Charlotte was dating my best friend, my cousin. I wasn't mad necessarily, just a little surprised. "Albus Potter, you're sure?"

"Yes actually, he's taking me to some shop in Hogsmeade at two a 'clock so I don't want to be late. You're not angry that I'm dating your cousin, are you?"

"No, of course not, I'm happy for you, although sometimes Albus can be quite a git."

"Don't I know it?"

Once Charlotte left, I had some time to think about what I was going to say to my mum or to Scorpius for that matter. I pulled out some parchment and began to write. I was also going to put a side note to make sure my mum never showed the letter to my dad. As much as I loved my dad, he was very protective of me, especially when boys were involved. If I happen to start dating Scorpius, I wouldn't want my dad to kill him. I know he wasn't happy when I told him that I was friends with him considering both our father's hated each other. But my father couldn't forbid me from being friends with Scorpius and he was as hell wasn't going to stop me from dating Scorpius, if something were to happen.

I had to somehow convince Scorpius to talk to me first, which obviously wasn't happening. So I would have to convince Albus to help me which shouldn't be too hard now that I knew his little secret. He hadn't told me he was dating anyone, let alone my best friend. I suppose if they liked each other, I wouldn't oppose.

I thought about long and hard, a relationship with Scorpius wouldn't be bad, I didn't think. I mean I liked him; he was my best friend but to have romantic feelings for him? But then I remembered what else Scorpius had said. Even if we did start a relationship, his grandfather wouldn't allow it. Scorpius had told me, he couldn't see me anymore. I didn't want to lose him, whether anything would develop between us or not. What would his grandfather do to him if we did go out? I knew he was an Ex-Death Eater and he was capable of murder, but would he really risk that to wind up in Azkaban? I didn't think Scorpius father would allow his own father to kill his son. Regardless of the situation, I knew I had to talk to Scorpius and I would do it whether he tried to avoid me or not.

**XXX**

"Albus, why the hell did you want to meet in the classroom for?"

"Well we haven't had time to talk Scor, so this way no one could interrupt us." Albus said. I was glad Albus had agreed with the plan and was willingly going along with it. Although I don't think I had to convince him since his girlfriend pretty much manipulated him into it. My mum had written a short note a few days ago telling me exactly what I thought she'd say. That it had been weird to know that she'd been in love with her best friend but it had turned out wonderfully and she basically had told me to follow my heart. The plan was that since I couldn't talk to Scorpius directly, Albus could. He would have Scorpius go into an empty classroom to talk, where I would be.

Once Scorpius saw me though, Albus locked the classroom door on us, so that he couldn't leave. "Albus, this isn't funny, let me out now!" Scorpius tried banging on the door, since his wand had been taken from him; he had no way of getting out. I still had my wand, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Scorpius, we have to talk." I told him. I knew he couldn't avoid me now; he turned to face me, not saying a word. Since he wasn't going to say anything, I would have to do all the talking.

"What you told me scared me okay. I didn't know you felt that way about me. We've been friends for five years Scorpius and I thought that would always be that way until now. I know that your grandfather told you that you couldn't see me anymore but wouldn't it be better to risk it anyway. It wasn't even the fact that everything would change once you told me your feelings, I was scared of how I would feel."

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"My relationship with Damon was fragile and I don't think I could go through that again, I don't want to feel hurt or betrayed. And if you're willing to do that, to love me just as I am then I'm saying that we could give it a shot."

"So you're telling me that we should try a relationship regardless of what my grandfather says?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm saying we could take a chance on us. You shocked me when you told me you loved me and I knew I couldn't say it back. But maybe if we did try, I could tell you the same. I know it won't be easy and I know that our parents would disagree but I want to give us a try. I know our parents won't approve at first and yes, I know you're a Malfoy, but that means nothing to me."

I wanted to say more but I didn't know how to put it into words but it didn't seem like I had too. I didn't know how to expect this or if it felt weird but I knew as soon as Scorpius lips touched mine, I didn't want it to stop. It did stop after a couple of minutes when Albus stumbled in muttering about peeves. Scorpius took hold of my hand; it did feel nice, which was surprising. Of course we had held hands before but this was different, it felt more intimate now. I thought it would be weird, but at this moment, it felt perfect.

"Together now?"

I squeezed Scorpius hand, and told Albus exactly how I felt. "Yeah, we are."

Damon was in the past and I could see Scorpius as my future. I knew it'd be hard but at this point, I was happy and I wouldn't change it for the world. Scorpius was definitely worth fighting for.

**Author's Note: Okay so this is a long overdue one-shot that was supposed to be done by January 25****th****, so I'm a little late. I hope you like it. This was my first time writing in first point of view, so please tell me it wasn't horrible. **

**sammm**


End file.
